The very funny CeCe
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: I'm the cool and funky CeCe Jones. The one and only. Never has there been another chick like me.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up!**

* * *

><p><strong>The very funny CeCe<strong>

**( a page from CeCe's journal )**

Dear book!

I'm the cool and funky CeCe Jones. The one and only. Never has there been another chick like me.

My BFF is the sweet and smart Rocky Blue ( or Sweet Rocks, as I sometimes call her ). She's totally awesome and I love her.

The dream I wanted, I now have. I dance on 'Shake It Up! - Chicago' and it's so much fun. Rocky dance on the show too.

Sometimes people think of me as a tomboy and an airhead, but I'm way more than that. CeCe Funky-Babe Jones isn't some simple little slut. Just the opposite, actually. Me is mega-awesome. At least I myself think so and I know that my cute Rocky agrees.

Why would anyone not like me? I'm a cool young woman. Power and style is what I have.

Long live CeCe! Oh yeah!

I have magnificent dancing skills. Yes, I do for sure.

Do you wanna be friends with me? If so you have to be nice. CeCe doesn't hang out with any random person. No way! Not in a thousand years. Ain't gonna happen. Only those who really care about me are the people I wanna be around.

Rocky and me have been friends since we were little. Actually she and I are beyond friends. We're pretty much sisters. She knows everything about me and I know everything about her. Yup! That's true.

Every time me and Rocky hang out, it makes me happy. Why? Simple, cause I love Rocky. I'm sure that she's my favorite person in the world.

Before I met Rocky I had no buddies. To say this sounds kinda lame, but Rocky is my life, my soul, the magic that keeps me alive. Not a very CeCe-ish thing to say. Still, it's all for real. Me is no fuckin' liar.

Me is a hot and sexy girl, right?

Rocky is hot too. Totally super-hot.

Like I said before, there's only one CeCe Funky-Babe Jones and that's me.

Yay!

Can you guys please tell me what you really think about me?

I hope you think I'm cool.

You may wonder if I could live without Rocky. No, probably not. Or maybe I could. If so it would not be easy. Rocky is important to me. I care about her a lot.

I'd take a bullet for Rocky any day without fear in my eyes, that's for sure.

Rocky is so cute.

She knows how to make me smile and laugh.

A day with Rocky is a fun and nice day.

A day without her is a dark sad day that I wanna forget.

Rocky is totally my BFF and that's never gonna change.

Just to see Rocky and her sweet smile makes me so happy.

Sometimes I spend entire days with my friend Rocky and that's awesome. I'm sure she feels the same. Me and my sweet Rocky are BFF in every way.

I'm very confident and casual, but you've probably noticed that already. I may seem a bit hardcore and such. Don't worry though...me is nice.

I'm not afraid to speak my mind and stand up to evil boys and egocentric bitch-girls. That sort of stuff can't break my soul. CeCe is strong.

You'll never see me cry in public. Only my mom and Rocky has seen me cry. Also I don't cry very often at all so it's okay. Me is totally awesome, cool and strong.

Viva la me!

I have a kinda weird sense of humor, but usually my funny jokes makes Rocky giggle and smile.

Today has been such a fun day. After dance-practice for 'Shake It Up!' me and Rocky has had a good time, talking about hot guys and that sort of thing. Rocky went home just a few minutes ago and now I'm here in my room.

Soon it's bedtime for CeCe. I need to be up early for school tomorrow. Not that I really care too much, but Rocky does and she wants me there for this dang school-thing...whatever it is.

Okay...guess me should go brush my teeth, poop and then go to bed, but I'm not tired one bit. Typical for me.

Maybe I get tired enough to sleep if I sit here and write some more right here in this very book...

I love being me. All cool, funky and casual. I'm awesome.

Rocky is awesome too. She and I are equals.

About like 2 months ago I had this really scary nightmare that Rocky was gone and I had to go on without her. No fun. I have no idea how I could ever be happy without my very sweet and friendly Rocky. Thank God it was just a damn nightmare.

I'm not weak, still being awesome. Yay!

Viva la me!

Oh, seems like Rocky forgot her jacket here.

Message to self...don't forget to give Rocky her jacket back tomorrow.

I'm so funny.

You all know that I love to dance, right?

I wanna become a famous dancer along with my friend Rocky. That would be so cool.

Feeling a little tired now. Okay, time to brush teeth, poop and then go to sleep.

Sweet dreams to all of you!

Bye from CeCe Jones!


End file.
